Fate Finds a Way!
by Sora-sama91
Summary: HaoXOC YohLen yohRen whatever. well Akemi and Len are friend and she needs a place to stay. what happens when she has to live with the Yoh Gang! and what happens when she falls for an Asakura Hao! well she plays Call of Duty 4 on the PS3 with him Yoh


Akemi Ashiuchi is my name

Akemi Ashiuchi is my name. I have a power that makes me special. I am a shaman. Of course, I did not tell anyone. But my mom saw me training in the forest one day and her reaction…well…it hurt. But I am moving in with a friend, who lives with a friend. His name is Lenny Tao. I was his first real friend; we had been inseparable…till I moved to America when we were 5. We still talked on the phone or the internet, so when he heard that I need a place to stay he offered Yoh's house, so I took it. Now I'm on my way to Japan!

I arrived at a big mansion house thing and when I walked through the gates, I saw Lenny standing there waiting for me. When he saw me he offered a slight smile. I dropped my bags and ran to hug him. He stiffened but soon relaxed into my embrace and hugged me back. Just then a blue haired kid walked through the door followed by a kid with an afro. They looked at Len and me with mouths wide open.

"Yoh! Get over here! Lenny is hugging a GIRL!" Yelled the blue haired one. When he yelled that, Len stiffened again. In a split second a brown haired boy with orange headphones walked/ran through the door. His eyes widen when he saw me and Len. I let go of Len and waved to them. "Hi I'm Akemi Ashiuchi. Len invited me to live here with him and his friends." I explained. The kid named Yoh replaced his shocked look with a silly grin. "So, Len, This is the girl you talked about. She is pretty!" Yoh grinned. "Yeah! She is HOTT!" the blue haired half yelled. I looked at him with my famous 'Say that again…I dare you' look and he backed away and I smirked. Lenny turned to his friends with a scowl on his face. Then growled at them "Jaco, Snow Bunny If you even think about touching her, you will get hurt!" He paused and looked at me "And **I WON'T** be the one doing the hurting." And he walked inside.

'_Humph…Cool Bastred' _I thought as I felt something touch my ass. I pulled out my sword and cut something behind me. When I looked out of corner of my eye at what I cut, I saw it was a piece of hair. Next to the piece of hair I saw a tall, ugly man in a white funky look'en get up, whimpering and crying over his hair. I sighed and said "Sorry about your hair but touch me again and the hand is coming off." And then I turned to the front door of the house and the 3 boys standing there staring at me. I walked to my bags picked them up and walked to the boys. "Snow bunny, Jaco, Yoh, don't worry I won't hurt you. Maybe bruise you but not hurt you." And as I felt them shiver behind me, I walked into the house.

When I walked in I saw Len leaning on the wall of the hall waiting for me. I smirked at him and he smirked at me and said "That took you way too long…are you getting rusty?" "Ha ha ha…and for your info I am not getting rusty! If you want to try me, I'll take you on anytime and anywhere!" "Hm…" we stared at each other for a moment, and then we both burst into laughter. He grabbed one of my bags and led me up stairs to my room. "Oh man! Ryo's face was hilarious!" he laughed as we walked with my arm around his shoulder. I was guessing that this Ryo guy was the guy I just cut the hair off of. "When Yoh, Jaco and Snow bunny shivered when you said the hurting thing!" I could not talk…I was laughing too hard. I only managed to get out a "g-god…hahaha…I missed ya!" we entered my new room and fell to the floor. We stayed there side by side on the floor. Our laughing was minimized into giggles and I began to talk "So this Yoh guy…What is he to you?" I asked turning to see his face. Len turned red and started babbling "ugh-wha-n-I…he-we-…noth-ju-ugh…" I smiled and said "I thought so!" I shoot up and began unpacking before Len got a chance to ask/yell what I 'thought so'. He tried to ask me but I just kept unpacking. So he gave up and helped me.

When we were done he was asking me what I 'thought so' as we walked down the stairs__but I just hummed it away. We reached the dinning room and we walked in making every eye there land on us. There were more people around the table than there usually was outside this afternoon. I waved and smiled "Hi I'm Akemi Ashiuchi nice to meet you." I said. They waved back and the introductions began. A green haired kid started "I'm Lyserge! And this is Cloy my garden ghost!" a fairy came from behind him and I squealed she was cute! Then a scary lookin' blond dude was next "My name is Faust and this is my dear Elliesa!" I could tell the body beside him, of a beautiful blond woman, was not really alive. I waved and looked to Len and he just shrugged _'he'll tell me later' _I thought. Next up was a way short blond kid with a laptop. "Hey, I'm Manta and I'm a human here." I smiled at him. Then the blue haired boy for earlier came up "and my name is not 'Snow Bunny'!" he yelled "Its Horohoro!" I nodded though I didn't really care. I looked at who was next and she was a pretty blue haired girl, my guess is that she is that blue haired, Horohoro guy's sister. "Hi, I'm Pilika! And I am Horohoro's sister" _'And bingo was him nameo' _I thought. Then I heard a small chuckle come from my right. I looked to see who it was and the first thing I saw was his melted chocolate eyes as he stared back at me. "Hello I am Zeke but you may call me Hao." He smiled my heart skipped a beat and I blushed, I could not even think when he smiled at me. He looked like Yoh my guess is 'twins' but Hao's hair was longer is went down to his perfect little round ass, witch I saw after dinner. Len looked from Hao to me and from me to Hao and smirked. He elbowed me in the ribs, witch got my attention, and I looked at his smirking face. "What?" I asked him "oh…nothing you were just staring at Hao for so long I thought I should get you out of it." He said slyly. I scowled. "Shut it, Thumbtack!" I snarled and everyone around the table started laughing, even Hao chuckled lightly. But my Thumbtack comment did not make Len's smirk fade. Instead it made it bigger. _'Damn it I just proved him right didn't I?'_ I thought "Prove what right?" I heard someone ask "That I li-" I started but when I realized that I had thought not said that I stopped. "Oh great Hao's a mind reader! And when were planning on telling me?" I asked Len but was over heard by a few people around the table. "Sorry we forgot to tell you." Said Yoh laughing nervously. I smiled "its ok I was just a little surprised." _'now not only do I have to worry about saying something stupid but also about __**thinking **__something stupid too!' _

"Oh don't worry you can think normally…I won't tell anyone any of your thoughts, I'll be the only one who knows." Hao, witch was sitting next to me, whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feel of Hao's breath on my ear. _'Hao you are a real bastred' _I thought, just so he can read my mind, he chuckled a little bit. "Hehehe yeah I'm the bastred you think is hott." I blushed a little then thought back _'What if I thought Yoh was hott and not you. Or maybe it was Horohoro, or Jaco, or even Manta!'_ He thought for a moment then whispered in my ear again "Hm…good point but then I wouldn't be very happy if you thought another guy was hott. If you didn't know, when you first meet someone and when the first thing you see is the persons eye, that means you give you soul to them." I just stared at Hao who smiled at me. "You have got to be joking?" I said out loud witch caught everybody's attention. I didn't even care at this point so I just stood up and headed to my room. I remember hearing Hao say 'What? Did I say something wrong?'

When I got to my room I grabbed my IPod and turned it on but not before talking to Kyo. Kyo is my garden ghost. "Akemi? What was that all about?" Kyo was tall had ice blue eyes and golden blond hair. His hair was short and he was a wind spirit. I don't want to relive the time when I meet him so I won't. "Kyo…my mom used to tell me that legend too. The one that if you meet someone and the first thing you look at is their eyes then you gave your soul to them…he…he made me remember my _old_ mom…the one who didn't hate me." My eyes started to tear up. I put one of my headphones into my left ear and talked to Kyo listening to 'Be My Escape'. "You do remember the time when she was nice right?" Kyo nodded "well when she found out you weren't there…so I went home…she was waiting for me to explain what I was doing…when I did she cried. She said I had a sister at birth…but my sister died one day…she yelled out 'You did it! Your sister Kano! You…' then she slapped me and told me to leave…then…" "I found you in the forest crying?" I nodded. By this point tears were streaming down my cheeks. Kyo came and hugged me. After I stopped crying on his shoulder he spook "Heh…it reminds me of the time you found me before you left for America. You still remember right?" I nodded in his chest. "Well what I didn't tell you is that back then…my dad was the one who killed me." I looked into his eyes and saw sadness but he continued the story "I was small back then. He got home drunk again. Did I tell you that my birth was the reason my mom died?" I shook my head "Well I was born 2 weeks late…I was much bigger than expected…so…she said that is I would live…then she will die. And she died, for my life." I smiled a little "thank you Kyo's mom" I said to the heavens with Kyo hearing "or I would never have Kyo here with me right now." Just then someone knocked at our door. I heard a voice say "Hey, Akemi, if I said anything wrong let me know ok? I didn't mean to make you mad." It was Hao "come in Zeke!" I yelled he opened and walked through the door and I spoke "You didn't make me mad…you just made me remember my mom. I-I really miss her…" by the time Hao came in Kyo had turned into a Fox witch was now on my lap. Hao looked at Kyo and said "Who is that?" I giggled "oh him…this is Kyo my garden ghost!" Hao lifted an eye brow "a Fox is your garden ghost" "Hey! Shut up pretty boy! I am a human!" just then Kyo became human again and glared at Hao. "But how can a human spirit turn into a fox?" asked Hao "Akemi uses her Fruyoku to give me what ever form I want! I just like Foxes!" Kyo argued back. "Kyo…turn back into a fox please…" he glared at Hao but did as I asked. I picked him up and headed for the door with Kyo in my arms. "We're going back down stairs lets go Hao."

Hao, Kyo and I reached down stairs to find a worried Len at the bottom of the stairs. "What happened what did you run out for?" He asked. I smiled at him "Its ok…just some unpleasant memories…" He nodded and walked with me to the sofa. We sat down and I turned the TV on. The show that was passing just happens to be 'One Piece' I song along to the theme song quietly while cuddling with Kyo till Len asked "Who is that in your arms?" I stopped singing and blinked. I then realized I was cuddling with Kyo and that Len just asked me something. "Oh…this is Kyo. He is my Garden Ghost." I lifted Kyo to stand on his back paw and showed him off to Len. "Hey put me down! I'm not a toy Akemi!" whined Kyo "Sorry" I then put him back on my lap and cuddled him. Len just kept staring, till Yoh came and sat in between him and me. He looked at Kyo and then picked him up laughing "Oh cute fox! And what's his name?!" Kyo got pissed and turned back into a human and decked Yoh on the head "NEVER EVER PICK ME UP AGAIN!" he yelled and sat on my lap glaring at Yoh. Yoh stared back at him a little lost. "Sorry…he is picky when it comes to people touching him…I'm the only one he lets come near…by the way he is my Garden Ghost." I explained as Kyo turned back into a fox. Yoh laughed a little rubbing the place Kyo had hit him.

We just sat there watching TV till we decided to play Call of Duty 4!

"Oh Shit who throw that fucking grenade!" I yelled "I did bitch!" yelled Len "Fuck you player 4!" yelled Kyo "Hahahaha sorry player 2!" Yoh laughed "Oh SHIT!" all of us yelled together.

After about 50 games it was 5am and we had woken up the whole street! Hao was glaring at us…till he snapped "GO TO FUCKING SLEEP! IT'S FUCKIN' 5AM AND YOU HAVE PLAYED THIS ABOUT 90 TIMES! WHEN WILL THIS GET TIERING?!" We all stared at Hao. I gave Hao my remote and stood up then set him down on the seat I was originally on and said "Hao you need to clam down. Here play." He took the remote and took my advice.

When he started playing…he didn't stop. Him, Yoh, Kyo, and Len started playing and all hell broke lose! Hao was way too good! I sat behind Hao. "Aww come on! You had your back to him Hao! How did you kill him?!" I asked while putting my hands on his shoulders, witch by the way were naked…he had no shirt, nor did Yoh, Len nor Kyo for that matter. I leaned in to look at the screen…it was the 70th time Hao had won. What I did not notice is that I was leaning over Hao's shoulder…and had my chest pressed to his back. It was about 3pm now and Pilika walked in and unplugged the TV. When she did I realized the position I was in. Hao of course already knew…how did I know, well he was smirking. I blushed and quickly pulled away. And Pilika yelled "Damn it guys! You've been playing this since 7pm last night! It's now 3pm are you guys not tired!?" we stared at the blank TV and sighed at the same time. Then we slowly picked ourselves off the couch and started up stairs. Len led our group then it was Yoh, Kyo, me, and Hao at the end.

Just as I reached the top stair I fell forward. But before I hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me backwards till I felt Hao's chest on my back. I blushed and stiffened. "Watch were you step…Kit." He whispered in my ear. I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning. Kyo turned and glared at Hao. He walked into our room and Hao let go. My knees were weak but I hate to show weakness in front of people so I bit it back. He passed by me as I stood there. Once in front of me he turned around to face me with a smile he said "Goodnight…Kit…well good afternoon, hehehe." He laughed as he entered his room witch was across the hall from mine. I sighed and got into my room.

Once inside I saw Kyo in fox form sitting on my bed. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked not looking at me. I did not answer I just walked closer to him and sat on the edge of my bed. "So…you like him don't you?" he asked. I nodded slightly knowing Kyo could not see, but I knew he knew the answer. He turns to me slowly. Me being the stupid girl I am thought he would be mad. But he wasn't…he gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen him give. "I'm happy for you! Till now you never had an interest in anyone!" he came closer and hugged me. "Bu-but…I thought?" "Hehehe well…he is strong…and I think he really likes you too…he is a really cool guy! I approve of him. I love you like a sister so I want you to be with the best guy possible and Hao just happens to be that guy. I think you two look good together…but I'm not helping you get him…got that?" I smiled "Yeah!" then I climbed on to bed and the fox Kyo curled up to my side. And like that, we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Kyo: **well what did you think?! Akemi and I are in this! Well review!! It's not over yet!

**Akemi: **and just so you guys know I will not describe myself in this story, so other girls can pretend its them! But the description of Kyo is dead on!


End file.
